Shadow the Hedgehog: His Origin
by extremespeeds
Summary: Rewritten from DeviantArt, my first ever story. Shadow the Hedgehog once again faces his past, albeit now in a far more dangerous way. A mysterious man appears during a break-in at G.U.N. headquarters and mentions Shadow's promise to Maria. Guided to the city of Sao Paulo, the hedgehog and his allies must face a darker remnant of his past. Trauma never affects two the same way.


**His Origin**

**Part 1**

* * *

_Good evening, America. This is Agatha Newsflesh with a special news bulletin._

_The government of the United States has decided to take legal and military action against the notorious scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known commonly as "Dr. Eggman", for crimes against humanity executed in the last year. The doctor has taken responsibility for the mass-scale uprising and takeover of several different cities and countries with his robotic army, along with a newly-identified threat known as Infinite, all of which was stopped through the combined efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies, calling themselves the Freedom Fighters during this particular crisis. The whereabouts of Infinite are still unclear, unfortunately, and so is Dr. Eggman out of sight from the authorities, who are still on the hunt for the mad scientist responsible for several deaths and injuries across the globe, the numbers of which have still not been disclosed to the media. In a brief comment to the press, our hero Sonic has made the following comment:_

"_Yeah Egghead's been a tough cookie to crack as usual, but me and my pals are always here to help out! Show everyone that you don't ever have to lose hope! So you guys just keep on running!"_

_While Sonic's other friends have been unavailable for further interviews, a press conference was organized by the commander of the Guardian Units of Nations, G.U.N., Abraham Towers, who had this to say regarding the involvement of our troops in the war against Dr. Eggman:_

"_We are reuniting with the security council of the United Federation, we are leading a massive effort to rebuild and help out anyone whose homes and livelihoods were destroyed in the takeover, so please have no hesitation in reaching me or my agents for help or orientation. We will be doing the best we can to help with the humanitarian affairs and protect all those who require it."_

_But the commander's words were not reassuring, however, to a rather vocal crowd who have been rebelling against the notion of keeping Sonic and his friends around, precisely because of the Eggman debac-takeover, pardon, and so have been rallying against both our hero from Mobius AND the organization. The reply to this movement comes from the head of the security council for the United Federations, British public relations officer, psychiatrist and engineer Dr. Ryan Weever II, elected recently by the UF members and their representatives, who had this to say in his address to these groups:_

"_I believe that the responses come from a place of fear. It was proven by G.U.N. record that the image of one of Sonic's supposed allies, Shadow the Hedgehog, a member of the Units, had been used by the entity known as Infinite as a footsoldier against the Freedom Fighters. Controversial as his participation in G.U.N. may be, and I myself am a vocal opponent to his methods and ideologies, it still does not change the fact that these groups are throwing bile and prejudice onto a parcel of public defenders they should instead be thankful to. But once again, this comes from a place of fear, fear and confusion given these people have likely lost their livelihoods in the recent attacks by Dr. Robotnik. I ask the population to please remain calm, and to try and remember that there is no feat they cannot achieve when together for a common cause. Please remember that if you cannot find it in yourself to trust your heroes, then trust your neighbor. Trust those who are close to you. We have overcome much before, why, we have even survived our planet splitting open! There is… NOTHING… that we cannot do together. As humans. As people."_

_Dr. Weever's subsidiary company, Weever Industries, will be helping with the humanitarian efforts alongside G.U.N., and more info will soon come regarding them. Until then, this is Agatha Newsflesh for Station Square TV News. Have a good night._

* * *

Unbelievably, Shadow the Hedgehog was surprised. He didn't know paperwork could be considered "hectic".

It was a direct order from his superior, the commander. After all that chaos a year ago, he was assigned to something supposedly lighter, like paperwork for incoming recruits and confirmations for arrests and run-of-the-mill court cases. Boring, ridiculous bureaucratic stuff that, naturally, had piled up over time, and so it became less "light" and more "soul-crushingly insufferable". Now he understood why the people who dealt with this in the department disliked it, or why the media seemed to glorify the action parts of being an officer over the nitty-gritty lawful things. Rarely did he feel annoyed over having to look at sheets of paper, but this was no relief, only boredom.

"Well, didn't think I'd see YOU throwing things in a shredder."

The teasing female voice made him look away from the final paper sheet he had on his gloved hands. In walked Rouge the Bat, his partner in Team Dark and a notorious gem collector, which many just called "robbing" and "thieving", Knuckles particularly. No sign of his other colleague, E-123 Omega as of yet, the former Eggman robot given sapience and capacity to betray his former leader, as he was likely training at that time of day. The hedgehog just looked back and placed the paper in the pile on the desk he was sat on.

"It still beats having to fight myself again." he said matter-of-factly. "It wasn't a big deal. I'm done today, anyway."

"I can tell." Rouge said with her usual smile. "So you probably already know we're getting a visit from that British guy Weever. Said he wanted to personally indicate someone to work with G.U.N."

"No doubt a patsy to spy on me." Shadow commented with an unimpressed look. "For the new head of security, I only trust him as far as I can keep my eye on him. Nothing came out of his mouth during public speeches other than accusations."

"Against us, yeah." the bat nodded, more solemn. "I mean, he did really focus on you, but I heard my share. Never thought I'd actually care about the public opinion."

"They accuse because they have no idea what goes on with me or G.U.N... Weever does. And that's what I'm interested in."

He got up from the table and followed Rouge out into the hallway. Headquarters were a mess, preparing everything for the arrival of the new president of the security council. Except, as Shadow and Rouge walked to the Commander's office, they came across his entourage, with the man himself up front.

He was certainly an imposing man. Despite the cordial way he addressed the soldiers and staff, he certainly looked like a man of power. His hair was a blond, spiky cut that looked almost like a lion's mane on his head, with piercing blue eyes that gazed at everything and everyone with intensity and scrutiny. Under his small beard, he wore a business suit of brown tones and a striped tie, blue and white, both over the undershirt that usually followed the three-piece combo. His pants were a lighter tone, all leading to two leather shoes of the finest quality. On his left hand was a cane, with a body of wood and an ornament. Shadow couldn't quite tell what it was at first, a half sphere with patterned lines all over it, with a tip underneath that connected it to the wood. If it wasn't made of gold and affixed to it, it could've snapped clean off like a twig.

When he noticed Shadow and Rouge approaching, the man immediately gave a smile and a sound of finalization. He had found EXACTLY who he was looking for. Shadow didn't show it, but he could at least cringe on the inside.

"Dr. Weever, I'm glad you could make it."

Out came the Commander, passing by Shadow and Rouge to shake the man's hand, which Ryan did gladly.

"Thank you for the visit." said the Commander. "As you can see, we have our best agents active at this moment."

"Dr. Weever." Shadow said, moving on forward to go through the usual soldier greeting. "Agent Shadow report-"

"Spare me the soldier protocol, Agent."

That voice… Thick British accent, deep baritone, just like in the press releases or interviews. And as usual when Shadow was the subject, dripping with vitriol and sarcasm. Despite the immediate sense of familiarity, the hedgehog had this nagging feeling that recent times weren't the only time he heard this man's voice.

"I know you well, I've already read your file." said the man. "I've read your file so many times, in fact, I could write a new one from memory alone. I could write it with both eyes closed!"

"What about me?" Rouge asked, putting on her grin and holding out her hand in a way she was clearly expecting Ryan to bend forward and kiss it.

Instead, the British man grabbed a firm hold of it and shook semi-politely, surprising her.

"Agent Rouge, yes, I've seen your file as well." he said, very formal. "Captain Topaz has already introduced me to the record library as you can see."

The man had this air of arrogance around him, Shadow thought, but he could tell it was a different kind. It wasn't there in the brief moment he spotted Ryan with the other guards just talking, but he could tell the man just didn't like him. It wasn't just some kind of propaganda to get to his position, it was real. Localized. Fixed. And yet, something about him rang a couple bells in the back of the hedgehog's mind. Something about him, minor elements here and there… Must be the hair or the eyes, but he could've sworn he's met someone like this before…

In the past, maybe... But who...

"Well, I'm certain you've also seen their performance records." Commander Towers interjected, possibly to save face. "Agent Omega is currently training deeper in the facility, but I had him called over."

"Ah, excellent." Ryan said. "But I'm afraid I must introduce my recommended scientist posthaste, before I proceed to my reunion with the government figureheads."

Shadow looked on as the young man in the back stepped forward, but his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Red hair, slightly spiky, a lab coat, blue eyes… A pretty boyish face, youthful despite being a young adult.

"It's… been a while, hasn't it?"

Shadow looked up at the face of the grown Christopher Thorndyke.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The sudden explosion shook the very foundations of the building, interrupting the reunion and making the entourage stumble. Alarms immediately sounded as people began to scatter and run off in a panic, save for the security personnel suddenly surrounding Ryan and company, Chris and the Commander included.

"What was that?!" Chris called out.

"Stay close!" the commander ordered. "We need to head to the safe room at the east wing!"

As they began to move, however, they were ambushed by robots. White, tall, faceless, with laser cannons on their right arms and small circular saws on the other. Basic build but undeniably these were not G.U.N. builds. Five of them blocked the way.

Four when one was hit by a Chaos Spear and fell down.

"Move on ahead!" Shadow called. "We'll get the others to safety!"

A downward screwdriver kick made short work of the second, leaving three.

"Don't stay there gawking, kid!" Rouge called to Chris. "We'll catch up on old times after this!"

"For what it's worth, listen to them. Dr. Thorndyke." Ryan said. "We must get the others away from these robotic pests as well."

Chris reluctantly nodded and followed the group away from the danger. The third robot actually was given a chance to attack, activating its sawblade and making a dash towards the duo. After dodging, Shadow used a homing attack that ripped the robot's head off cleanly, as Rouge ducked under the lasers fired by the other unit and rose up with another kick, destroying the chest of the fourth.

The fifth fired a shot that nearly hit Shadow's foot and did cause him to briefly lose footing, before that robot just exploded into bits right there, courtesy of a laser to the back.

"THREAT ELIMINATED." stated Omega as he walked in. "TRAINING INTERRUPTED. PROBABILITY OF RESUMING IN PEACE SEEMS MINIMAL."

"Afraid so." Shadow quipped, nodding at him in short thanks. "But I doubt we're done here."

"Let's make sure no one else is in the line of fire." Rouge added.

Assembled, Team Dark made a dash down the hallway. Except even at this rate they didn't go far.

Shadow stopped once he noticed that someone had snuck into the file room he was working in not long ago, and the person was clearly rummaging through the piles of paper, looking for something. While the hedgehog did see a labcoat, there was no indication this was a worker in the building, or a member of G.U.N. itself.

"YOU!" Shadow called out. "What do you want!"

The man heard the hedgehog speak and slowly stood up, arms raised. This day seemed to be all about introducing Shadow to all kinds of weird people.

Literally above all else, the man's hair. He seemed young, in his mid-20s at best, not too different from Chris in that regard, but that hair… It wasn't spiky like Ryan's, it was upright. COMPLETELY upright, aiming up and away from his scalp. Not only that but the color was odd, with the roots and the base brown, but slowly growing whiter closer and closer to the tips of each strand, making it look like a stiff broom. Behind the small glasses on his face laid brown eyes with duller tones. Eyes of a man who's seen some stuff in his life.

Eyes that also struck Shadow with a sense of familiarity. And as if knowing the sensation he was causing, the man slowly began to grin, holding a few papers on his right hand.

"Oh, I see." he started to say, his voice light in tone but heavy in sarcasm. "Forgive me, I didn't know you were unarmed, I thought I was standing up because you had a gun trained on me."

"I don't need one to deal with a trespasser." the hedgehog threatened. "Hand over those files."

"You don't even know which ones I got. Could be garbage disposal records for all you know." the man teased, putting his arms down and acting like he was completely out of danger. "But I getcha. Just because I'm an unwanted thief in some top-secret government facility, OBVIOUSLY I'm with the psycho that uses robots to do his dirty work."

Shadow was indeed thinking of that possibility, but the fact that the man guessed it went over his head as mere gloating. Of course he would assume this, the timing was too perfect to be a coincidence. This man could very well be affiliated with Eggman, as the robots clearly seemed like the doctor's handiwork.

"Stealing is still stealing." Shadow warned, taking a single step towards the room. "And for that I'm taking you in… Let's see you give me that smirk behind bars."

"Ah yeah, sure, you want to wipe off the smile off my face…"

His voice suddenly dropped from sarcasm to melancholic and spiteful… Shadow truly did not expect the following line.

"Just keep breaking the promise you made to her."

His eyes widened. The promise… the promise he made to…

Suddenly the agent lost his composure and dashed into the room, before Rouge or Omega could object. He couldn't control his impulse. He couldn't control his legs making him run at the mysterious, odd-looking man.

He couldn't control his body suddenly behind hit by an iron shelf slamming against him full force and sending him crashing onto the wall.

The man ran right past Rouge and Omega, who tried to stop him but felt their bodies betray them, freezing in place and feeling heavy, like something held them back.

"Sorry, Team Edgelord, but I kinda need a vacation!" he said with the papers in hand. "You're invited to come along, though! I hear Brazil's great this time of year!"

He just turned around a hallway and ran off. When Shadow got up and gave chase, somehow the man was gone despite the long run needed to escape, but he could sense the Chaos Energy in the air.

...but coming from a human?

"Where did he go?!" Shadow asked, actually angered, looking at his allies. "Why did you let him run?!"

"We didn't." Rouge objected. "I couldn't move. It felt like I was being restrained by something."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega said. "UNABLE TO GIVE CHASE. PRIMARY LOCOMOTION RESTRAINED."

He looked at the two in disbelief. That couldn't possibly be their excuse… Except for the shelf that hit him, which seemingly moved on its own.

Looking around, he saw a picture on the floor. A postcard.

"São Paulo…" he read the name aloud.

"The guy did mention Brazil." said the bat.

Brazil… Why? Why this city? Why this man?

Why her?

So many questions coming to mind… so much he needed answers for in just the span of a day. But Shadow knew that such was the case in his life.

The past was never dead. It wasn't even past.


End file.
